Going Crazy
by ReversedSam
Summary: Sara thinks she's going crazy...It's femmeslash, don't like it? Best not to read then. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.**

* * *

**Going Crazy**

I'm attracted to Catherine.

No, I must be going crazy.

I'm attracted to Catherine.

Me. I'm attracted to Catherine.

Maybe if I repeat it over and over in my head, some part of me will realise the utter ludicrousness of that and I'll suddenly wonder why I was thinking it in the first place. Because surely it can't be true.

No way can I be attracted to her. I'm being stupid. I must have hit my head or something. Or maybe I'm asleep, yeah that must be it. I'm dreaming, and even dream me realises the stupidity of it.

Right, not asleep. It doesn't hurt to pinch yourself when you're asleep. Shit.

Well, I have an analytical mind. Let's analyse.

I can't be attracted to her because she annoys me. She's pig headed, stubborn and opinionated. She infuriating beyond belief too. So when you look at it that way, I really can't be attracted to her.

So I'll just ignore the way my stomach flutters when she smiles at me. How I can't help grinning like an idiot whenever I hear her laugh. And I'll definitely ignore the shivers I get whenever she's near me because they all indicate an attraction I refuse to be feeling.

Oh my god.

"I'm attracted to Catherine."

"What was that?"

Shit. Note to self. Save serious none work related thinking for when I'm at home from now on.

"Sorry, just thinking. Nothing important Greg."

He heard me. That cheeky little grin of his is a dead give away.

"Sure thing Sara, I'm going to head to the lab."

He's just about to leave when he turns back to me.

"If you decide that was important, and you want to talk about it. I'm here. Strictly between us." He nods before leaving me alone.

Oh my god. I can't believe I blurted that out. He did say strictly between us though. I'm sure he won't say anything. God I hope not. I'll have to talk to him later.

In a moment of impulse I head out to look for Sofia. I can't talk to the guys about this and as private as I am, this little revelation is too big for me to handle by myself. So Sofia is it. She can laugh at me and tell me how ridiculous it is, talk me out of it. Yeah, that's a good idea.

Thankfully I catch her in the locker room. I Might have exploded if I had to keep this in.

"Hey Sara." She greats me as she closes her locker.

"Can we talk?" I ask as I walk past her and start pacing up and down the locker room. Although I'm thinking this will be more an 'I ramble, you nod occasionally' type of talk.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'm attracted to Catherine." I blurt out. Then pause, waiting for the horrified gasps, shocked expressions and disbelief I'm sure my confession will produce.

She remains completely unimpressed.

After a few moments I decide to reiterate, clearly she didn't hear me correctly. "I said, I'm..."

"Attracted to Catherine. Yeah, I heard. So...?"

Well clearly she's just insane if she doesn't get it. "So? So? I tell you I'm attracted to Catherine. Me, Sara attracted to her, Catherine, and all you can say is so?"

"What would you like me to say?"

"I don't know. Be shocked; tell me I can't be serious. Tell me there's no way on earth I can want her. That it's beyond craziness." I rant, then continue pacing. I can't remember ever being this exasperated. "Tell me I've lost my marbles. Ask if I've hit my head. See if I'm delirious with fever. Anything. Just don't stand there like we have this conversation daily."

Sofia is calmly sitting on the bench as if this is nothing out of the ordinary. When she chuckles I stop pacing and look at her.

"You're laughing now?"

"Yeah, because I just got it."

"Please, enlighten me." I say sarcastically. "What is it you just got?"

"You just realised this now didn't you?"

"Yeah. I'd have thought my behaviour might have given away my shocked state of mind right now."

"Well." She chuckles again. "I hate to be the one to burst your bubble honey. But I couldn't have told you this month's ago. Although, I'm glad I didn't because this is hilarious."

I give her my best warning look.

"Okay." She holds up her hands in peace.

"What do you mean you could have told me months ago? Maybe I should check to see if you've banged your head."

"No I haven't banged my head. Sara I saw it within days of meeting you both. I'm shocked it's taken you so long to see it."

"Sofia?"

"Yeah?"

"You're crazy."

She laughs again. "Probably. But right now, I'm right."

Well it seems I'll just have to make her see the stupidity of this. "We fight all the time."

"Yeah?"

"She annoys the crap outta me."

"And?"

"And I can't be attracted to her. God this is like something from the twilight zone." I flop onto the bench next to her. Seeing her smirk. "I swear if you laugh again they'll never find the body."

"Okay. No more laughing." She teases. "You fight like that with anyone else?"

"No."

"Sara, I've worked with you both for a while now and I never see you react to anyone the way you react to her. She gets under your skin. Pushes your buttons. The arguments are just a release of tension."

My insides feel as though they're slowly deflating. As if the argument is just slipping away from me. I think I have a mild case of shock.

"You really just realised how you feel?" Her voice is serious now. My face probably conveying my feelings.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"It wasn't even anything big or significant. We were just talking in the break room at the end of shift. She asked if I wanted to have dinner with her and Linds on Sunday. When I agreed, she smiled and I thought to myself 'I've always loved that smile'."

I'm silent for a second as I replay it in my head.

"Then?"

"It shocked me for a second and I wondered where it came from. She got up to leave and put her hand on my shoulder on her way past, telling me she'd see me Sunday. I couldn't move. I had butterflies in my stomach, stupid grin on my face, the lot. That's when it hit me."

"That you're attracted to her?"

"Yeah, that I'd always felt like that when she smiled. I'd always shivered when she touched me. Just like that, it hit me. Like a slap in the face. I can't believe it." I'm shaking my head in disbelief as I speak.

"I can't believe you don't see the funny side of this." I shoot her a warning look. She best not laugh right now.

"Yeah, it's hilarious that not only am I so stupid that I fail to understand my own feelings. I'm also stupid enough to fall for a woman who barely tolerates me."

"How often do you invite people you barely tolerate to Sunday lunch with the family?"

"She asked because Linds likes to hang out with me. She's somehow convinced I'm cool. That and I'm better with numbers than Catherine, so I help her with her math homework. You should see how much better she is now." I smile. It's funny that I feel so proud of her.

"You think Catherine would let someone she didn't like spend time with her daughter?"

"You know this isn't going as I planned."

"You planned?" She asks, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I was going to shock you with my new found attraction. You'd convince me I'm insane and give me reasons why. Then I'd leave all happy and convinced that I had momentary insanity and am not attracted to Catherine at all. Last time I come find you when I need advice Curtis."

She's laughing again, not that I blame her this time.

"Well, my apologies for not helping you into a nice case of denial. Besides. Tell yourself you're as crazy as you'd like, deny it all you want. The fact will remain. You are attracted to Catherine."

She's right. Of course she is. I however will take a little longer to get used to this. Never mind feel comfortable with it.

"Okay, so let's say I'm not...unattracted to Catherine."

"That isn't even a word."

I shoot her a warning glare and she smiles and holds up her hands.

"You know Catherine is way better at warning looks than you. Maybe she can teach you when..."

"Sofia!" I cut her off.

"Sorry, go on."

"Thank you. Right, so say I find myself in that situation..."

"The one you're in now you mean?"

"I could always talk to someone else."

"Okay, I'll shut up now."

"What do I do? I know as soon as I see her I'm going to act differently with her. I'll be so busy trying to not grin like a fool whenever she looks at me that I'll end up acting like an idiot."

"I do have one idea. I may sound a little radical but I've heard it can work in this type of situation."

"What?"

"Talk to her about it. Maybe even go crazy and ask her out."

I think my eyes actually popped out of my head for a second. "That settles it. You've completely lost your mind. I think you should see a doctor."

She's chuckling again. It must be pretty funny though. To her anyway. "Okay, so you're not ready to do that now. Give it some time then go to her with this. You might be surprised. You never know, she might feel the same."

"And criminals might decide crime doesn't pay and get real jobs, then we can retire." Is my sarcastic reply. "I'm not holding out any hope for either. And me talking to her about it is never going to happen."

"It's kinda funny that you stare down cold blooded killers both in the field and in interrogations. But one tiny woman scares you half to death."

It would be funny if the woman wasn't Catherine. "Catherine is a hell of a lot scarier." I say, laughing for the first time since I walked in.

"Yeah, she is."

"Well." I stand and head to the door. "I best head home, let you go home and sleep."

"I can stay if you still need to talk."

"Thanks but I need to think."

She nods and follows me out.

"Well, thanks for absolutely nothing." I joke. "Next time I need to be talked out of something I'll stay the hell away from you."

"That's probably for the best." She laughs. "Seriously, don't dwell on it. You can't control who you're attracted to so best to just deal with it. It really isn't as bad as you think."

"Probably not. Thanks Sofia."

"Any time. See you at work."

- - - - - - - - - -

So I'm attracted to Catherine.

It's not the end of the world. Close, but not quite that bad. I guess I'll just have to deal with it until it passes. Spend as little time with her as possible and hope I come to my senses soon.

Although as I climb into bed I can't help thinking it won't be that easy. Nothing ever is in my life.

* * *

**See look, no cliffies here either, next part will be up soon.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for the feedback. Also I meant to say in the first part, thanks to Jellicos for telling me not the throw this one in the recycle bin lol.**

* * *

**Two**

"Hey Sara."

"Hey Sofia." Damn. I was hoping not to run into Sofia at my scene tonight. But there she is as soon as I get out of the car. I give her ten seconds before she asks about Catherine. Our talk was a few weeks back and she's asked me about it every time I've seen her since then.

Grabbing my kit I head towards the house my vic lived in. Sofia catches up within seconds, walking with me.

"So you talk to her yet?

"Three seconds. You're slipping Curtis." I tease.

"I'll try harder next time. Well?"

"No. I've told you I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

A raised eyebrow is my only reply. "What do I have to do to get you to quit asking?"

"Okay." She stops walking, catching my arm and turning me to face her. "Just tell me you're fine with it now. You're not just denying it. Basically, just tell me you're okay. Then I'll leave you alone."

I don't reply for a second. It's a big question. I've had time to think now though, to let it sink in. Realise it's not something to be getting stressed over. I'm not a kid, so I won't act like one. "Honestly? Yeah I am."

She regards me for a second then nods. "That's all I wanted to know. Crazy Sara scared me." She teases. "I've never seen you spooked like that before, it worried me."

I don't think I've had reason to be that spooked for a very long time. "Thanks. For being concerned."

"Any time, now let's cut the mushy stuff." We turn and continue towards the house. "You want help?"

"Didn't you hang up the latex gloves?" I joke.

"What can I say?" She shrugs. "I miss it sometimes."

"Okay, you start with the parameter, I'll take inside?"

She nods and heads of to start work.

I'm sitting in the locker room alone. I've been here about twenty minutes, since I got back from my scene. It's a particularly gruesome case and the second I got into the house I knew I'd found the primary murder scene. The killer had made a bad attempt at covering their tracks. But thankfully they left a lot of trace.

After a case like this I like to spend some time alone. Just try to get my mind on something else. I might be a workaholic but there are some cases I do my best not to take home with me.

"Sara?"

I jump slightly as I hear the voice. Looking up I see Catherine standing a few feet away.

"Oh, hey Catherine. I didn't hear you come in."

"You okay? I called a few times before you answered." As she talks she opens her locker and grabs a shirt.

"Yeah thanks. I'm fine. My scene was just..." I trail off as Catherine shrugs her jacket off and proceeds to pull her tank top over her head. Black. She has on a black bra. Damn Willows, that is sexy. I can't help wonder if she has on matching panties.

I realise I'm staring just as Catherine does and I feel the blush immediately hit me. Her little smirk and raised eyebrow only adding to my thorough embarrassment.

"Your scene was just what?" I can hear the amusement in her voice. I am so busted here.

Okay Sara, concentrate on the question. My scene was..."Oh, em, just, it was obvious she died violently, kinda wanted to take my mind of it before I left. Don't want to take it home with me."

I lift my eyes back to her as I speak. Thankfully for me she's got her shirt on. So I can probably manage to talk now.

She nods knowingly. Unfortunately we've all been there.

"Well if you need a hand, you know where to find me."

It wasn't that long ago when I'd have taken that as her saying I couldn't do my job and needed help. Thankfully those days have passed and I know she's simply offering to help if it gets too much for me.

"Thanks." I nod.

"Any time." She puts her jacket back on and closes her locker. "I'm going to head out; I have an appointment with one of Lindsey's teachers."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Apparently it's good, she's doing well with math these days and they want to talk to me about moving her to the advanced class." She beams.

"Really? That's fantastic." I still think it's strange that I feel so much for her. It's not like I'm that much a part of her life, so why do I feel proud of her?

"She tells me it's because a certain someone explains it properly, not like her teachers, or me."

I think I'm blushing again. "She's a smart kid; she'd have picked it up with or without me."

"No, she'd have decided it was stupid because she couldn't do it, and stopped trying. She's thirteen." She shrugs. "Apparently it's what thirteen year olds do these days."

"Then maybe she's right about that teacher." I joke.

"You know Sidle; you need to learn to take a compliment." She teases. "This is how it works, I'm going to thank you for helping Linds and you're going to accept it and not try to act like it was nothing to do with you. Okay?" God I love this woman's smile.

"Okay."

"Sara, thank you for helping Linds and thank you for saving me months worth of arguments I'd have had trying to get her to do her math homework." She raises her eyebrow expectantly and I can't help smile.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure."

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it."

"I still don't think it was much to do with me."

She slaps my arm lightly and glares at me.

"I'll shut up now." I joke.

"Good. I best head out. I'll see you later." She smiles. And for a second I'm glad I'm sitting down. Her smile turns my knees to jelly sometimes.

"Yeah, see you tonight." God this is so pathetic. I'm acting pathetically.

Although, I don't think I'll have any trouble at all finding something to occupy my mind when I leave here now.

I'm still happy when I crawl into bed. I'll have to buy Linds something, or take her out to celebrate.

I'm woken from a rather nice dream by an insistent knocking sound. It takes me a few seconds to figure out somebody's at my front door, hence the noise. Irritation overtakes me for a second until I look at the clock and see my alarm was set to go off in a few minutes any way, so I haven't been deprived of much sleep.

Getting out of bed with a grunt I head to the door. This best be good or I may kill whoever is on the other side. I almost fling the door off its hinges and screech to a stand still as I come face to face with Catherine. She's got that adorable smirk on her face and any irritation I felt immediately disappears.

"Sorry I woke you." She says as she walks past me and heads to my living room.

I follow her and just as I'm about to speak, I notice her eyes wondering down my body. It's then I realise I'm only wearing a tank top and panties.

Is she checking me out?

Her eyes move to mine and her smirk is still in full force. "You look good when you've just woken up." She purrs. A lovely shiver makes its way down my spine in response.

She probably meant scary, especially with the way my hair must look right now.

I decide to speak before I start blushing, then babbling. "So Catherine, what can I do for you?"

She raises her eyebrow and lets her eyes wonder again.

Okay, what is going on here?

"We need to talk." She states.

"We do?" Now I'm confused. This must be important or she'd have left it till later.

"Yes, we do."

"What about?"

"I had an interesting conversation about you today."

Well fuck.

* * *

**Okay so that's an evil cliff hanger. But it's almost christmas, you're not gonna shout at me are ya? **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is more of a part two-b than a part three, and it's short too. So it looks like you'll have to wait a little longer to see what happens after that cliff hanger...**

* * *

**Three**

God I'm tired. I slumped into bed the second I got home. But sleep is being illusive today.

Sara has been on my mind since I left work. Hell, she's on my mind a lot these days. It was adorable the way she refused to take a compliment.

She's been acting a little strange with me the past few weeks. Blushing, giving me shy looks, that sort of thing.

Take today in the locker room. She's seen me get changed a million times before, but today she blushed when I took my top off. I swear she was checking me out and I couldn't help smirking. I have no objections at all to her checking me out. In fact, she could do a lot more than just look should she so choose.

She's been giving me mixed signals for a while and I'm finding it a little confusing. If I had any actual proof that she was attracted to me I wouldn't hesitate to talk to her about it. But I don't, I just have my own confusion and her mixed signals.

I'm brought from my musings by the sound of my cell phone. Damn, I must have forgotten to turn it off. It's going to be work. Anyone else would call the house.

I don't even check who it is before answering. "I don't care who's dead. I'm not coming back in." I hear a chuckle and immediately know who it is. "Hey Warrick. I mean it, I'm not moving."

"No need to panic. Strictly personal call." He laughs.

"In that case, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping I could come over and talk to you today."

"Is it urgent? Or can it wait until I've had some sleep?"

"No. It's not urgent. Give me a call when you wake. I'll bring you breakfast."

"Thanks Rick, I'll speak to you later."

"Bye."

Switching my phone off I turn over and get comfy again. Usually I'd be as curious as hell but I can hardly keep my eyes open. I guess I'll find out what he wants soon enough.

- - - - - - - - - -

Curiosity got the better of me about ten minutes after waking up. So I called Warrick and told him to hurry up and get his ass over here.

"So what can I do for you?" I ask as I hand him a cup of coffee and sit across the table from him."

"It's not about me."

"It's about me then?"

"Sort of."

"Come on. Spit it out will you." I'm curious now.

"See that's my problem." He pauses for a second. "I'm not sure I should even be talking to you about this."

I'm a little confused. Why would he come over then not tell me whatever it is he came over to talk about?

"See, I overheard something a few weeks back and my immediate reaction was to tell you about it."

"But now you're not sure?"

He's deep in thought. Whatever this is, it must be important.

"Basically yeah. I thought about it a lot. I wouldn't really be breaking a trust because it wasn't confided in me directly, right?"

He's looking at me for an answer here. But I can't let him do something he's not comfortable with. Despite how curious I am.

"I'll admit, I'm curious. But you have to do whatever you're comfortable with."

"But I know this will mean a lot to you."

I watch him as he seems to think through whatever moral struggle he's having. I think at this point I'd scream if he decided to keep quiet now. I'm beyond curious.

"Okay." He nods. Seemingly having made his decision. "I need to tell you something about Sara."

Oh, now I'm interested.

* * *

**I'm being evil really aren't I?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this wasn't up sooner. I meant to have it up Saturday but I was sick. Thanks for the feedback**

* * *

**Four**

Right. Whatever you do Sara, don't panic.

No really Sara, panicking won't help.

Okay, too late. I'm panicking.

I haven't actually spoken yet. I've just stood here, frozen to the spot. Trying not to let the terror I'm currently feeling show on my face.

"I tell you what." Catherine nods as she takes a seat on my sofa. She looks at me for a second. Maybe waiting for me to talk, when it doesn't happen she continues. "Why don't you go get a shower or get dressed or something. Give yourself a while to stop panicking. Deer in the headlights is cute on you, really it is. But I'd like to talk to you, not watch you look shocked while I talk."

I can't argue with her logic. Although I'm not sure I like how easily she seems to be able to read me.

"Besides, I'm finding your current state of dress...distracting." She grins.

"Er, right. Okay." I mumble distractedly. I'm not even fully away yet, so everything is taking a second longer than usual to sink in. That and I'm trying to take it all in. Figure out exactly what is going on.

I don't say anything else. Just head to the bathroom. Time alone will be good right now.

As the water hits me I finally wake up.

So she spoke with Sofia. That doesn't mean a thing. It's not like Sofia will have told her what I said.

Is it?

Whatever they spoke about it was important enough for her to come here straight away.

I'm going to kill Sofia.

So let's move on to damage control. I could plead temporary insanity. Say I was drunk. Or just deny everything.

I have no idea what to do. As I step out of the shower I realise I best start thinking quickly. Ten minutes later I haven't come up with a single idea.

It seems I'm left with only one logical course of action.

Face it head on.

Keep my mouth shut until I'm sure Sofia has let the cat out of the bag. Then just deal with it.

Catherine doesn't seem angry. And I don't see her being the type to lose it with me over something like this. I'm damn sure this isn't the first time it's happened to her.

She probably came over to give me the 'I'm flattered, but not interested' talk. Obviously here is better than work, that's why she turned up at my door.

Yeah, that seems more her. Clear the air and carry on as normal.

Of course I'll never be able to look her in the eye again. And Sofia's body will never be found.

I think I'd best start making new friends then.

I take a deep breath as I head back to the living room. I'd best get this over with.

I don't see Catherine and I think for a brief second that maybe I was dreaming or that she left. That is until I hear noise in the kitchen. Opening the door I see Catherine leaning against the counter. Without a word she holds a cup out to me. I take it and offer her thanks. She stays silent as she picks up her own cup and sits at the kitchen table. I take her place and lean back against the counter.

She hasn't taken her eyes of me since she sat down. It's making me feel nervous and a little uncomfortable.

A few minutes pass and she still hasn't spoken. My eyes have been firmly fixated on my coffee cup. Only glancing at her occasionally, hoping she'll say something.

I can't take this. I'm about to speak, break the tension. Ask her what's going on but when I look up she smirks and starts to talk.

"You know, Sidle. You confuse the hell out of me."

Well, I wasn't expecting that. The confusion must be written all over my face. She smirks before continuing.

"Seriously. You confuse me more than anyone I've ever met. I've known you for six years now and still, I have conflicting emotions whenever I think of you. And when I'm with you? I'm just plain confused."

"About what?" I say, trying to play it cool. I'm not opening my mouth until I know for sure what Sofia said. I'm getting more confounded by the second though.

"A lot of things." She laughs a little before standing up. My heart rate jumps as I think she's going to walk over to me. She doesn't though, just sits on the table.

"So you had a conversation. About what? With who?" I know I sound a little guilty as I speak. And if I wasn't sure before, her half smirk and cocked eyebrow reassure me that Sofia has indeed opened her mouth.

"You know exactly what about. But it's okay. Avoidance is just another thing about you that confuses me." She shakes her head slightly, as if thinking for a second.

I remain quiet. This is her little rant. I assume she'll want some type of reaction from me eventually so I'm happy to have this time to think.

"And no, it wasn't Sofia, so you can stop planning how best to hide her body." She smirks.

"Wasn't Sofia?" What the hell? I haven't spoken to anyone else. Shit, it suddenly occurs that right before my conversation with Sofia I blurted it out in front of..."Greg?"

"Greg knows? Jesus Sara were you planning on telling everyone but me?"

I wasn't planning on telling anyone. I was planning on pretending it wasn't happening for a while. Then maybe trying a little wishful thinking until I either got over it or went insane. Telling her was in no way, shape or form part of the plan.

"No, not Greg. Warrick overheard you and Sofia in the locker room a few weeks back."

"Ah." Right, so I'm well and truly busted. Great,

"Ah? Ah? That's all you got?"

I don't reply. I've gone back to finding my coffee very interesting. I would reply, if I had any idea how to.

I'm not going to apologise, or deny it. I can't help who I'm attracted too. All I can do is assure her that I would never do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. And I'll do that. Just as soon as I get my head around this situation. It feels surreal to say the least.

"Well great. This is so typical of you. I come over here and tell you I know you have feelings for me and all you can say is 'ah'."

"What do you want me to say Catherine? You turn up out of the blue and spring this on me. I have no idea how to react here."

"So you've decided not to react at all? You're a lot more like Gil than I thought."

She's getting pissed of now. I'm a little relieved, I hate being the only one off kilter.

"You know what? Screw this." She shakes her head at me, holding up a hand to stop me when I go to respond. "You don't want to talk now? That's fine."

Oh god. Does she mean she's going to stay here till I talk?

"You got two hours to think."

"Why two hours?" This conversation has gotten more confusing by the minute.

"Because that's when you're picking me up for our date." She tells me with a smirk.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She chuckles at my reaction.

"Two hours Sidle. Don't you dare be late."

And with that she's gone. Just turns and leaves without another word.

Did that just happen? I look over at the table to see her coffee cup is really there. Okay, so that just happened.

Jesus fucking Christ. I have a date with Catherine.

* * *

**Now, you can't call that a cliff hanger….can you???**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this wasn't up sooner. Damn real life getting in the way. Thanks to everyone for the feedback.**

* * *

**Five**

The sound of my front door slamming snaps me from my state of shock.

Did that just happen?

I can't believe I just stood here like a fool while Catherine spoke. I admit to being overwhelmed but you'd think I'd have something to say.

I bet Catherine just loved it. Seeing me completely speechless like that. Damn her for having that affect on me.

It suddenly occurs to me that in two hours I'll be going to her house and picking her up, just as she told me too. Now it's not that I'm not ecstatic at the prospect, I'm just not happy at the way it came about. The way I stood here like an idiot while she was completely in control.

Oh I don't think so. Now my brain is functioning again, I think it's time she got a little of her own medicine.

I almost fall over my sofa as I run to the front door. She's been gone less than a few minutes so I should be able to catch her. The elevator in this building is notoriously temperamental so I'm hoping it's taking its time as usual.

Relief washes over me as I turn the corner just in time to see Catherine step onto the elevator. The door is shutting as I put my hand on it, stopping the motion. Catherine looks up and damn if I don't almost melt at the little grin she gives me.

"If you've quite finished giving me orders, I think we should talk." I offer.

Without a word she steps out of the lift and follows me back to my apartment.

I'm not sure what I'm going to say once we get there. I just know there is no way she's getting away with what she just did.

Once the door closes behind us I decide it's only fair that Catherine be the one shocked this time. Let's see how she likes being thrown for a loop.

So as reach the living room I catch her arm, turning her to face me. Without warning I lean it and kiss her.

I tease her with small kisses. She tries to deepen the kiss but I don't let her. I make her wait until I'm ready. The kiss is a slow, languid exploration that leaves us both breathing heavily when I pull back.

I smile to myself as she stands there looking a little dazed. Well, it seems that had the desired effect.

"Now, I believe you wanted to talk." I can't help but feel a little complacent at having rendered her speechless.

Unfortunately the feeling doesn't last very long. As her dazed expression is quickly replaced with a sly grin.

"Touché Sidle."

I smirk at her. It feels good to know I can surprise her sometimes. That she's not as unshakeable as she'd like me to think.

"You know." She smiles as she takes a few steps towards me. "That sexy little half smirk of yours is going to get you into trouble one day."

"How so?" I give her another smirk as she closes the remaining distance between us. Okay Sara, stay calm. Whatever you do, don't let her know that just having her this close is turning you on.

"Take right now for example." She teases as her hands move to my shirt. "That smirk has always made me want to..." She pauses as she undoes the buttons of my shirt, revealing the tank top I have on under. Her hands trailing down my arms as she disposes of it.

"Want to what?" I ask, albeit distractedly. I'm much too busy concentrating on her hands as they slide over my stomach and up my sides.

"Do this..." I don't get chance to respond. My lips have much more pleasurable things to do than form words right now. Like kiss Catherine.

I feel her pushing me backwards and my back and the wall connect with a slight thud. This is good. Oh so very good. Her body pressed tightly against mine. Her hands roaming across my body.

Not one to be out done I slide my hands up behind her head as I tease her bottom lip with gentle nips and teasing flicks of my tongue. Denying her when she tries to deepen our kiss. I could kiss her all night.

Growing impatient with my teasing she decides to return the favour. Her hand slides under my top as she moves her mouth to my neck. Nipping and kissing her way across my skin. Using her free hand to tilt my head back, giving herself more access. When she softly sucks at my pulse point I hear a whimper. Did that come from me? It can't have. I do not whimper.

Her hand is slowly sliding higher under my top. And when her thumb grazes the under side of my breast a low groan escapes me.

Unfortunately for me the sound seems to bring her back to reality. Her hand moves from under my top and with a final kiss to my overheated skin she pulls back. Taking a small step back from me.

She's breathing heavily. Her hair slightly messy, from my hands running through it. Eyes dark, lips slightly parted. Fuck, she's sexy. I'm mesmerised by the rise and fall of her chest as she tries to even out her breathing. Of course, the cleavage on display isn't helping the 'look her in the eyes' cause.

"See something you like?" I lift my eyes to her face when I hear her low chuckle. It makes me shiver slightly. How is it that everything this woman does is sexy?

Something I like? God yes, I'd like to see a lot more too. Preferably without those pesky clothes obstructing my view.

"No, I often let people I'm not attracted to pin me to walls." I tease.

"You might wanna break that habit." She smiles at my raised eyebrow. "I'm the jealous type."

"Why am I not surprised by that?" I laugh. I remember what she said before and figure now is as good a time as any to ask. Especially since it will distract me from the urge I have to pin her to the wall and slide my hand down...whoa, distractions. Okay, right. Where was I? Oh yeah, questions. "So I confuse you?"

"Oh yeah. A lot."

Damn, I was hoping for a little more information. I guess she likes making me work. "How so?"

She takes a few steps back, giving me a mischievous look. "Ah ah Sidle. You don't get out of it that easily."

"Worth a try." I shrug.

"We'll have that date. I'll answer you then." She smirks. Damn she's good. "I'll cook you dinner. I want you to myself."

She'll get no objections from me. "Okay."

She leans in for an all too quick kiss before heading to the door. "Two hours Sidle. And like I said, don't be late."

For the second time today I'm left speechless and stunned. Only this time I have a smile on my face.

Oh yeah, I have a date with Catherine.

-End-

* * *

**I was going to write more, but to be honest I couldn't think of how to continue, so I figured there was a nice place to end it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam**


End file.
